marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitechapel Murders
| Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Whitechapel, London, England, Great Britain | Protagonists = | Heroes = Thunderbolts, Scotland Yard (Adolphus Williamson and Frederick Abberline) | Villains = Jack the Ripper (Tom Malverne), Iceni, Mr. Hyde, Zaniac | Others = Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, Mary Jane Kelly | Creators = | Quotation = Mary Ann or "Polly" Nicholas. Killed in from a what used to be a stable here. Forty-Three, she was "Mutton dressed as Lamb". We wouldn't know a thing about her apart from a certain passing interest of Mr. Saucy Jack. Lucky Girl! Annie Chapman, a drunken whore who'd just been in a fight. The line between your common tart and your common housewife was a tad blurry. Some thing never change, Eh?, Eh? Elizabeth Stride, Swedish, your untouchable Nordic goddess. In her forties full of the clap. You wouldn't want to give her one, but old Jack did! | Speaker = James Ransom | QuoteSource = Wisdom Vol 1 4 | FullSynopsis = Overview The Whitechapel Murders were committed in or near the impoverished Whitechapel district in the East End of London between 3 April 1888 and 13 February 1891. Most, if not all, of the victims Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, Mary Jane Kelly, and many unidentified woman were prostitutes. The deaths have been ascribed to the notorious unidentified serial killer known as Jack the Ripper by the media. The Scotland Yard lead by Adolphus Williamson and Frederick Abberline were involved in the search for the killer. Despite extensive inquiries and several arrests, the culprit or culprits evaded identification and capture. It was seemingly caused by various superhuman activities. Origins A few events have been considered to be the origin of the murders; * When the Thunderbolts were travelling through time; Satana presence in 19th century London the awoke an ancient group of Iceni awaiting the arrival of a powerful matriarch who would awaken them. They possessed local street walkers and Satana with the help of Mr Hyde slew the creatures killing the women in the progress becoming "Jack the Ripper" in the process. The Thunderbolts confused by their comrades actions teamed up with Williamson and Abberline of the Yard to investigate. When they learned the truth they helped them take out the rest killing the final two in the same way the Ripper did and erased the polices memory. They realised that they were all "Jack the Ripper" allowing history to follow course. * It was also believed that the killing were done by a hateful hunchback named Tom Malverne who wanted to become a Vampire, but was repulsed by the sight of blood, so vampires killed him when he could not fulfil their condition that he partake of human blood before new year's eve. Dormammu also claimed that one of his minions possessed Jack the Ripper. * The entity known as Zaniac claimed to have possessed Jack the Ripper. Spring-Heeled Jack one of the Spirits of Vengeance roamed the streets of London delving out punishments to the wicked of the city. Aftermath It was revealed the Jack the Ripper escaped on a ship for New York City but when he arrived he died in a construction accident. He was later resurrected by the Predator and sent him against Cloak An American investigator travelled to London to prove that a recent murder was not committed by the famed Jack the Ripper Although the local police try to dissuade him, he locates the cemetery where Jack the Ripper is buried. The groundsman directs him to the grave, but will not accompany him, claiming it is haunted. The man locates the grave, but the Ripper's ghost rises and kills him. The papers report the story, and another American resolves to make the trip to England, beginning the cycle all over again. Legacy The legend of Jack the Ripper permeated British society and beyond. They would hold tours of Whitechapel and people interested in the murders became known as "Ripperologists". One such man James Ransom held regular tours but was enhanced by the Martian Masters of Earth-691 to be a living inter-dimensional conduit he brought Jack the Rippers from multiple realities to attack the citizens of London. They were able to stop the Rippers but could not prevent the invasion. A man named Rotgut began committing crimes in the style of the Ripper in Hell's Kitchen before being taken out by Daredevil. John Carmody was possessed by the spirit of Jack the Ripper and continued his work on the street of New York. An alien later used his form in a wax museum to frighten a patron. Alternate Realities X-Men the Animated Series (Earth-92131) ]] Nathaniel Essex created for himself a minion, Jack the Ripper, to procure mutant organs for him. Essex uses the mutant DNA of Jack’s victims to transform himself into Mr. Sinister. Earth-7642 Daredevil sarcastically claimed that his client Shi (Ana Ishikawa) comitted the Jack the Ripper murders. Earth-72911 Slaymaster slew Elizabeth Braddock in the same style as Jack the Ripper in a Victorian type reality. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Whitechapel murders at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Events